The Madness We Share
by WateryInk
Summary: It was simple really. Move away and get on with her life. That is until she met him and the world around them went mad. Or may it was just them? Rated T for slight gore.
1. Mad

**Hello! I'm known as WateryInk and I'm so glad you picked up this little fic on you're scavenger of good stories to read. Hope you enjoy and send me a review.**

To journey into our paranoid thoughts and feelings without getting significantly paranoid is basic sanity in the courageous crunch. To go into our madness without becoming unhinged is a sign of relatively advanced development. To enter our pain without turning it into suffering is a gift to all beings. To pass into our lovelessness without losing heart is a great art, out of which healing cannot help but arise. To move into the Unknown without having to know what's going to happen once we're "there" is real freedom in the making. The way toward basic sanity is not that of rising above, trying to transcend, marginalizing, or otherwise avoiding our insanity, but rather that of going into and through our insanity, letting all that arises, however hellish or scary, awaken us to who and what we really are.

~Robert Augustus Masters

I used to sit and lay in her room. The cat's hair attacked my senses, the dust caked itself on every picture frame. Even the glass cup that sat on the corner of the large marble counter. And, the large Jesus picture over the lager king bed which would stare down at me. Grandma the model in her youth would send sweet words and old sticky candies my way.

She had really bad memory though, would forget my name or the day of the week. But, she never forgot the names of not one of her old record players or her good by trade mark saying 'never take wooden nickels.' She also never forgot to tell me life was like a story and god was the author.

She would give us toys on Christmas and food on thanks giving even though she could barely talk anymore or barely walk, she was wise and very kind. I remember how she loved birds, mostly owls. She loved their eyes that seemed to look inside of you. The pillow she used to place on the ground to cushion her feet now that I think about is used to look like moons. They were soft just like her hair peppered with salt. Her kisses were soft too and messy but, they would bring smiles to my face.

I used to roll in her dusty room on her large bed and look at the glistening mahogany bed frame just like the windows on the car door. And, that's where I was when it happened, in the car. One of my cousins told me that she left me that she left all of us. I frowned him and told him never to make up horrible stuff like that again.

It wasn't until I was behind the closed doors of my father's room did I realize the gravity of it all. The tears that burned my eyes were absolutely maddening. I ran in to my own room not forgetting to slam the door and screamed. Then I screamed again. I cried kicked the bed punched the wall then collapsed.

Curled in a ball I wept my sister came into the room, and placed gentle small hands on my shoulder and sweet words as consoling. Next thing I knew I was clad in black. Sitting squished in to a small church. No one wanted to show their tears but, I wasn't afraid. I sat in the isle and cried a loud cry filled with pain.

I walked up to her new bed her final resting place. A red rose sat itself in her salt and pepper hair and a white lily perched in her arms. There was no such thing as a never ending story.

And, so this is where my story begins even if eventually.

It'll fade and come crashing down on me.

_Hinata!_

Large pearly white eyes opened up to the world cautiously. Her nimble finger reached out to her sides but was restricted by a leathery surface. And for a moment shock filled her like water pouring into a cup.

And, then it spilled out.

She was in her Father's car. Her legs were draped across her sleeping sister's thighs. Hanabi's head lolled from side to side on the headrest of the seat. Looking up she realized that her head was resting on Neji's thigh as he stared down at her no longer looking out of the window.

"Did you wake me Neji?"

"No. Must have been a dream." And turning back around, he stared out the window once again. That was weird she was absolutely sure that someone had called out to her. Placing a hand on Neji's leg Hinata pushed herself up and removed her legs off her sister.

Hanabi stirred and opened up half lidded eyes to give an un-heartfelt glare at her before falling back to sleep. Catching Haishi's eyes in the rearview Hinata turned away shyly. Hinata looked over back at Neji who glanced at her through the reflection in the window before turning back to look through the glass.

_Hinata! Where are you?_

Shuddering Hinata rubbed her arms. The voice she heard had such a deep husky resonance. It was freighting at how possessive and powerful it sounded. Was she just tired? But, why would she hear such a… powerful voice cry out for her? Scooting closer to Neji she rested her head on his shoulder. He briefly turned his gaze away from the scenery and patted her head reassuringly, before he settled to pulling a book from the pocket attached to the back of the front seat. He carelessly flipped through the pages.

Closing her eyes Hinata thought about what was happening. Her grandmother had fallen ill after the death of her mother and now she was gone. Her father knew the house they lived in was too clouded with too many bad and regretful memories for all of their health so they were moving. And, just like that they were packed, loaded into a car and heading to the airport to return to Japan.

Sure she had gone there every summer to reconnect with family. But, now living there made her stomach churn. She was leaving her home which her mother and grandmother had both loved. Her school was nice but, the Americans were a little too rough for her taste so that was one thing she wouldn't miss. But, then there were her American/Japanese friends Ino and Naruto, who she would have to wait till summer to see when they came over to Japan.

_Please Hinata!_

That voice again. Closing her eyes Hinata leaned closer into her Cousins warmth and a wave of calm washed over her blocking out the voice that would occasionally berate her thoughts. The voice wasn't as scary now. No only it was soft and childlike. Her fingers carelessly twiddled with the ends of Neji's hair. The voice was weird almost as if it were trying to piece her together and find the right tone to get her to answer. And for a second the voice sounded like her mothers.

_Hello? Hinata are you there?_

Half way through the sentence the voice conformed into the one of her grandmothers. Taking a deep breath Hinata ignored.

"Hinata you're pulling my hair." Realizing she was tugging too hard she let go. Neji then opened the door and Hinata realized the car had stopped moving. Turning to Hanabi she jostled the girl slightly until her sister cracked open single eye and groaned. The girl begrudgingly pushed open the door to get out while Hinata settled for scuttling out on the other side where Neji held the door open for her.

Haishi stepped out as well and they entered the lobby.

_Hina where are you?!_

The voice came back as Hanabi. Shuffling closer to Neji then necessary Hinata clung to his arm. His calm air kept the voices at bay. "Hinata… you've been… clingy is there something wrong?" His steady voice questioned her closeness. "Oh, I've just… been t-thinking about the home and what we left b-behind." It wasn't a total lie. "Don't worry. I know it's hard but, you have to be strong. Ok? Don't let yourself anchor you down. Sitting in that house wouldn't have been good for anyone of us, sorrow is a powerful felling and you can't let it take over you."

_Hinata!_

_Where are you!?_

_Please no!_

The voice grew in range as she neared the passage to board the plane. Hinata involuntarily shrunk into herself and clutched Neji's arm.

_Wait Hina!_

_Don't do this!_

_Please don't leave!_

_Hinata where have you gone?_

Carefully Hinata untangled herself from Neji and handed the boarding lady her ticket. Neji had already walked through the doors leaving her to stand the and look into the black hallway which would lead her onto the plain. "Hurry up!" An angry blond woman yelled from behind her.

_Don't go!_

_Please you mustn't leave us!  
Where are you Hinata?!  
Please…please!_

_Nooo!_

_Hinata don't leave!_

The woman angrily shoved Hinata through the door frame. And, all together Hinata froze. Neji came walking back down the hall and pulled Hinata through the dimly lit hallway. And into their seats. Neji sat in front of her row next to Hanabi. Haishi directly across from the two. A boy silently looked at his seat note and sat down next to Hinata.

Casually he looked over and inspected the girl. But, she sat there back stiff, hands clasped and her face looked drained of color. It must have been her first time in a plane he concluded and turned back around shoving a pair of head phones on his hair. But, in reality that was not the case as three words rang through the girls head.

_We warned you!_

**Hey so how was it? Send me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Insanity

**Hey I'm back hope this chap is good enough for some reviews! *coughREVIEWcough***

"THE EDGE, there is no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is are the ones who have gone over."  
― Hunter S. Thompson

A powerful wave of nausea swept over Hinata sending her stomach into a torrent of pain.

_Warned you!_

_Warned you!_

_You're doomed now!_

_Over the edge you go!_

Abruptly Hinata stood up. Haishi gave her a questioning look as she rushed pass the plane's flight attendant and ran into the restrooms. Hinata quickly flipped open the toilet cover and vomited. Stumbling to her knees she gripped the ring of the toilet in an iron grip as another wave of nausea flashed through her system.

_Sorry Hina too late now._

_Should've listened!_

_We warned you!_

_We warned you!_

_Over the edge you go!_

"What do you mean!?" Hinata strangled in between breaths. She had to have been losing her mind! "W-what do-"Hinata's stomach emptied again leaving her breaths ragged and shaky. "What is happening to me?"

_Your going over the edge!_

_To late now._

_You're_

_Falling_

_DOWN!_

'KNOCK KNOCK!' Breath. That's all you have to do. Breath. Taking in a shaky breathe Hinata answered with a timid 'yes'. "Hinata you ok?" Hanabi's voice rang out from the other side of the door. "Hana I'm… I'm fine just a little plane s-sickness…" Yeah just plane sickness Hina, you haven't been sleeping well and the altitude was just getting to you. Hinata silently thought trying to make herself believe her own lie. "Yeah yeah, plane sickness even though you've ridden a plane like a million times." Hinata waited until shuffling could be heard as Hanabi walked away.

Letting out a sigh Hinata got up and covered the toilet seat. Walking to the sink she turned on the water and wash out her mouth. Watching the last bit of gunk flow down the drain Hinata washed her face. It felt good to let the cold water wash away her problems for a second.

With the water threating to get into her eyes screwed them shut and blindly reached out for the paper towel dispenser. Finally locating it she pushed out a couple and dried her face. She looked up.

Those weren't her eyes looking back at her no. Those eyes were a deep obsidian dark and rich. And for a second Hinata could not breath oh no. She was frozen right there.

"Well hello, who are you?" She was utterly surprised when she actually addressed the boy in the mirror. "I am a person." Scratching her head Hinata leaned in closer. "Well person I wan to know who you are not what you are." The boy seemed to contemplate then opened his mouth to speak.

But, only now it wasn't a boy, it was her. And a wicked smile stretched on its face. "Oh… I'm only you!" It said cheerful and bright. The face then melted and there stood a red headed boy with deep haunting teal eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with burgundy slacks. "Yes I'm only you."

.

.

.

"Huh? No no no you're you I'm me." Hinata sat down on the toilet while answering the strange boy. He did the same in the reflection. "Ohhh. I see. I thought I was you and you were you. But, that doesn't quite make sense now does it?" Hinata smiled. "Talking to people through a mirror doesn't make sense either!" The boy stared.

Wait am I talking to a mirror? Hinata questioned herself then abruptly stood up and the figure disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "I'm… i-I'm lo-losing m-my mind!" Hinata clutched her hair frantically.

"Wait! This could all have been from being tired and lonely. Yes, that's it! I was felling lonely and sought out closure with myself… in different forms! Ok, ok that's right. That actually sort of makes sense." Nodding her head slowly Hinata opened the door and casually scooted back into her seat just as the 'fasten your seat belt' sign flashed on the screens above the pilots glove.

Hashi sent a stern look at Hinata who mouthed a small 'I'm sorry' before he turned around content with her apology. Hanabi had fallen back to sleep head phones still on her head with a low stream of music flowing out. Neji was silently reading his book from before and, Hinata felt like she needed to occupy her mind with something. Anything to keep herself from thinking of the incident from earlier.

"Wait stop!" A flight attendant came rushing down the aisle and knocked harshly on the door. There was something to think about. "What now?" A silver haired man stuck his head out from the confines of the room. "There are two um… asylum transfers that are boarding." He nodded his head slowly before scanning the area for three empty seats. He happened to stop on the two right next to her and the man next to her.

"Let them sit right there Shizune." He pointed at the seats. Next to Hinata behind Hashi across from Hanabi and Neji. "Sure I'll let them know." The attendant rushed back down the aisle short black locks flipping up in her wait.

Soon a man in a tall high collar black trench coat stepped on board. His head was shaved and a long scar ran through his features. He looked intimidating. As he stepped in two boy with their wrist chained together also stepped into the plane. Shizune lead them to their seats. The man in the coat took the empty seat next to Hashi.

It wasn't until the plane had lifted off and the man next to her had fallen to sleep she could turn and see who these asylum transfers were.

Teal, and obsidian eyes locked on to her.

_Over the little Nata went_

_Over she fell no one knows_

_Where she went?_

_Over the edge did she fall?_

_Into the madness_

_With us all!_

"I am me you are you. I get it now."

.

.

.

.

Hinata fainted.

"Hey what did you do?"

"Nothing! How could I have done anything from here! Are you mad!"

"I'm not mad. She's the one form the glass."

"Oh yes of course the glass. How did you forget?" The red head scratched his head.

"You're crazy!"

"No, that's where you wrong my friend. I am not crazy. I am insane!"

"Aren't we all? Wait are you sure?" Sasuke blew his fringe out of his face.

"Gaara knows, Gaara knows so ask that guy!"

"But, you are Gaara."

Hinata reawakened.

"Oh look she's awake"

"I can see that Garra." Turning around from the boy Sasuke faced the girl. His eyes were intense and dark. "I know who I am now, I'm Sasuke the person and who are you?" How are they real?! Hinata questioned herself biting her nails raw. "I saw you through the broken glass. Isn't that weird? If it's broken then how was I able to see you?"

"Sasuke you broke glass?"

"Only to stab that bastard!"

"Which one? I thought they were all bastards?"

"No no no! You know The Bastard?!"

"Oh! That one! I know now!"

* * *

Hinata inched away pressing herself closer to the window of the plane.

* * *

"How did you do it?"

"Oh I broke the cup silly!"

"No. How did you stab the guy? Gaara licked his lips a bloodshot look crossed his black baggy eyes. "Oh you want detail. Details. Those bloody little details! Well… I took the glass and stabbed his ass!"

"Funny funny, but, I want the truth!" Gaara bit his lip left leg twitching as he licked the blood sliding from his now bruised lip. "Ok, ok! Get that crazed look from your eyes though. Your scaring glass girl."

"Ok. Ok!"

"Well I twisted his arm until it snapped. Ha! It was so pretty how he screamed!"

"Oh man wished I heard!"

* * *

Hinata shrunk into herself and covered her ears. But, some sick part of her wanted to listen.

* * *

"Then I plucked those pretty little eyes out! Yep just pulled em' out the first one I made him watch as I squished it. While the other… well I guess he couldn't see when I cut the pupil out…"

"You're a loon!"

"You're the sick bastard who wanted to know what I did to him!"

Hinata for a moment thought maybe she was a sick bastard to.

"Well go on!"

"Anyway, I slashed his knees! How about that! And, then! And, theni slammed his head in the door!"

"The door?"

"The door!"

"How scandalous! What if the other heard! Especially that that creepy puppet guy! Head have asked for his head to put on one of his dolls!"

"He did!"

* * *

Hinata felt almost as if they were talking about something totally normal other than slamming another inmates head in the door. But, maybe it was normal… to them of course.

* * *

"Did you give it to him?"

"Naw, I cut off his fingers before I gave it to Sasori."

"The puppet guy."

"Sasori is the puppet guy! You're insane!"

"A-ano… isn't it weird to call each other i-insane when you're both from an a-asylum?" Hinata boldly interrupted.

They both whipped their heads in such a blinding speed to look at her she was almost sure they broke their necks. But, something in there eyes changed. There gazes held both such a intense stare. Hinata for a second thought they might kill her. Taking a quick glance at the man in the trench coat she was startled to find out he was asleep.

If they were transferring into a new asylum why didn't they get a private plane? Obviously the two alone with everyone asleep could cause serious harm to both parties.

"That's interesting." The sudden low tenor brought Hinata back into the situation. The only thing keeping her away from those two was one man fast asleep. "Yes… I guess we are both insane." Hinata watch as Gaara sat back into the set eyes set on her. "No, everyone in the world has a little insanity. We just chose to embrace it, for there was nothing else in our desperate times but, madness" Sasuke said.

_Yes little Hina _

_Fly like a bird!_

_They'll shoot you down!_

_That's what I heard_

_Then…_

_Over the edge you go!_

"Won't you embrace it already Hinata? You're already falling."

.

.

.

.

**Hey you like? Or no like? Tell me with a review.**


	3. Face it

**Hey I'm back so let's begin.**

"Was everybody seeing this stuff and acting as though they weren't? Was insanity just a matter of dropping the act?"  
― Susanna Kaysen, Girl, Interrupted

Wait did they just say that or was that me? "Glassy girl! It was us!

.

.

.

.

"Did y-you j-just read my m-mind!" Hinata grabbed her hair frantically. Almost in a weird attempt to keep them from reading her thoughts. She then squished herself as close the window as possible. Curling into herself Hinata kept her eyes locked on those two.

"No no no, glassy you're the one who said it aloud!" Gaara claimed crossing his arms over his chest. Wait… had she? "You're falling down?"

"To the ground?"

They both broke out in maniacal laughter scaring the shit out of her. The man in the trench coat stirred then his eyes shot open. "Shut up you two!" The man growled as the two attempted to stop laughing but, that only made them look scarier. Finally the two quieted down and the man shut his eyes once again.

"Ibiki the little bitch!"

"Told us it was time to quit!" Sasuke chimed in

"Wait until I slit his throat."Gaara continued

"Then he'll be nothing but a ghost!" And, Sasuke finished with gusto.

They giggled harshly gripping their sides. They had a blood shot look in their eyes again and briefly Hinata wish she was asleep instead of listing to the horrible sound of them laughing at murder. Then again she didn't quite feel safe with them awake and everyone else asleep.

"Pl-please stop y-you're scaring m-me!" Hinata was sweating bullets by now. She was tired and scared. Plus the fact the only thing from keeping them from probably murdering everyone was the ankle cuffs that kept their stuck to the legs of the seats.

Sasuke glared at her. "We scare everyone. What makes you special?!" He must have been seriously bipolar and, Gaara was scary he might have Schizophrenia Hinata concluded. "I-im n-not that special…"

"Well I think your pretty special for being glass but… and girl at the same time." Now that Hinata thought about it. It was weird how she could see them and they see her… Wait she knew how Sasuke saw her but not Gaara.

"G-g-gaara"

"Glass girl?"

"How did yo-you see me?"

"Oh… so you want to know if I broke glass? Well I can assure you I'm not a psycho like him. No no no. I'm quite insane but, not a psyco maybe a lunatic… who knows? Wait you know? Well of course! He says he knows. I'm both! Aren't I special?!"

Gaara gave her a chilling smile. Maybe she should have never asked.

"Gaara you're a freak!"

"No! You are you Uchiha bastard!"

"Bitch!"

They frantically tried to bite and scratch each other. Gaara dug his finger nails into Sasuke's forearm while Sasuke scratched at his face. Haishi awoke as well as Ibiki. Hinata's father took in a sharp intake of breath. Ibiki turned fully around on his seat and ripped the two apart as they cursed and shouted.

Other people awoke all of them shocked. Neji started to wake and assessed the situation critically. Right now Ibiki was gripping them both by the collar. Until Gaara managed to wriggle his head to the side and sink his teeth into his shoulder, Ibiki instinctively dropped Gaara who fell to the floor laughing like a manic.

Blood dripped from Gaara's mouth, while his face covered in scratches bleed, blood polling in his eyes while he doubled over laughing while Ibiki let out a torrent of curses. The blond woman from before let out a scream. Sasuke frantically kicked Ibiki's legs while scratching his chest gaining his freedom. Ibiki doubled over screaming when Sasuke launched his self on his back. By now the plane was in chaos.

A burly man from the back of the plane came over and tried to help but, Gaara grabbed him from behind before he could even clutch Sasuke and sank his teeth into his neck. The man screamed and tried to throw himself against something but forgot there was only seats and ended up crashing into a pair of seats.

The couple in the seats scream frantically, Hanabi finally woke and threw her hands over her mouth trying to stifle a scream as Gaara viciously punched the man in the face blood sprayed on the couple which the man was draped across. Gaara laughed while licking all the stray blood that neared his lips.

Hinata felt squished and realized that guy who was next to her was backing up crushing her to the window of the planes as he screamed.

"I –I knew I shouldn't h-have got on this plane." Neji looked at her wistfully before pulling Hanabi closer to him farther away from Sasuke who now was scratching at his eyes screaming something about 'he could see them again' before he then again began to scratch and bite the still Ibiki. Was he dead? Sasuke continued to berate Ibiki with assaults layers and layers of flesh was being scratched from his arms and face.

And, for his sake Hinata hopped he was dead or at least knocked out. The Sasuke stopped and stood up. The flesh around his eyes bleed and his arms were bleeding from Gaara's nails digging into his skin.

"Ibiki?"

Sasuke cautiously kicked him lightly and the air in the plane stilled. Hinata for a second almost didn't hear the captain over the intercom frantically saying there doing an emergency landing.

"Gaara?" Sasuke called from his spot looming over Ibiki. The rhythmic sound of Gaara punching slowed down before stopping completely. Gaara sauntered over eyes wide and dilated, blood ran down his face and arms. The man he was punching before let out a low cry.

"What Sasuke?" He asked

"I think I killed him…"

"Sasuke you kill everyone. Why do you think were transferring to the Japan asylum?" He asked like it was completely normal liking his finger clean of blood. Hanabi shot up from Neji's embrace and ran into the bathroom brushing past Sasuke in the rush.

He ignored her.

"Well because you stabbed and bit off that kids fingers and I slammed that guy's head in the wall silly!"

Haishi bolted off to the bathroom all the while calling out Hanabi's name.

"Oh yes he forgets… anyway who cares? Dead is dead can't do nothing now." Ibiki's finger twitched out the corner of Hinata's eye, that's all she needed. Standing up Hinata pushed the man who was cowering up against her off and slid past Sasuke who kept idly talking to Gaara like he hadn't just mauled a man nearly to death.

Hinata crouched down to the poor man and checked his wrist for a pulse. It was week. Looking for help she noticed all the flight attendants huddled into the hanger looking frantic. She caught Shizune's eyes but, she turned around tears of fright running down her face.

"Oh well he deserved it anyway."

"I know but now where in more trouble."

"You're in more trouble."

Hinata tuned out there conversation and tried to pull Ibiki away from the two so she could at least try to stabilize him without getting herself hurt by Sasuke or Gaara, but he was too heavy. Hinata grunted and pulled and moved the tall man about a foot before someone lifted Ibiki up over their shoulder and moved him towards the hangar with the flight attendants All the while the plane lowered its self into some area. Their flight to Japan would have to be postponed for a while.

The man dropped Ibiki on the ground while flight attendants with first aid kits rushed around frantically. Hinata realized the man was actually 2 men a random guy with triangles on his face and a guy with a dark high collar trench coat and shades. "Hinata!" Hinata turned around and came face to face with Neji his face pinched up into a snarl.

"Don't ever do that again what if those two happened to turn around and maul you two?! That was dangerous and rash!" He then moved her aside and thanked the two guys.

"It's no problem! I'm Kiba and this is my friend Shino." Kiba stated boisterously while Shino nodded.

_Hinata Hinata _

_Should have listened_

_We told you!_

Hanabi emerged from the bathroom and rushed towards Hinata and wrapped herself arms around her midsection sobbing frantically.

"Shush shush… it ok…" Hinata whispered gently rubbing small circles in her back. In her back Haishi also came his face wary with concern, Neji placed an assuring hand on Haishi's shoulder.

"N-nata." Hanabi stuttered. That meant something was really, really wrong. "Yes Hanabi?"

"Why? We leave to get away from pain and death and then there's... there's just more!"

.

.

.

"I don't know. T-that's just the way it is."

**Hey you did you like it? Give me a review that would totally make my day :)!**


	4. A little push

**Sup guys here's the next installment**

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

"Wait!"

"Please… ju-just leave me alone!"

Hinata speed walked frantically down the halls. Her feet hurt with the added pressure.

"Wait! Hina-hime slow down!"

Hinata broke out in a straight out run she squirmed her way in between people and ducked under open lockers. This guy was scaring her a lot. She had only been to her new High school for about 3 weeks and this guy just won't leave her alone. He left her love letters, chocolate, and candies all the while calling her 'hime' even though she's a Junior and he's a Freshman.

"Hina-hime! Tobi loves you!" Slowing down Hinata eventually stopped, and turned around to face the boy. It wasn't that she didn't like Tobi and she knew he didn't mean the serious love. It was just that his eyes… well eye, It reminded her so much of that boys Saska or Sasuki… she really couldn't remember his name because it was about 5 weeks ago all together since she got off that plane finally in the right location.

"Tobi is very sorry if he upset Hina… Hina senpai." Tobi wore a white eye patch over left eye and orange bandana over the lower half of his face. "Huhh… it's ok Tobi, and you don't need to use honor fics on me ok."

"Yes Mam!"

"Tobi what are you doing?" Hinata turned around and faced another… chilling individual Madara. He was Tobi's brother he was a senior. "Hello Madara-san" Hinata said distractedly as Tobi ran his fingers through her hair, a pleading look crossed her face as she looked over at the said individual. "Tobi quit it you're 14 she's 17 you obliviously have no possible chance with her now leave."

"Why are you so mean to Tobi Madie!

"Tobi I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Tobi is a good boy so stop being a bully Madie!"

While the two were bickering Hinata managed to slip away from them. How their younger brother did survived the two was a mystery. What was his name again Obi… Obito that was it she had met him once, Hanabi had been talking to him when she had picked her up from school. Apparently they were the best of friends and another kid named Konohamaru would join them.

"He has those same eyes to…" And for a second Hinata though maybe they were related to that dark haired guy from the plane. She quickly dismissed that thought.

Exiting the building Hinata set off towards the Konoha's middle school too pick up one snarky 6th grader who happened to be her sister.

As she walked past a small street vender something caught her eye. Stopping her trek Hinata decided to get a closer look at the newspaper that clipped to the side of the cart along with an assortment of chips. Removing the item Hinata began to read.

**Konoha's Leaf : Asylum Guard Ibiki Morino Mauled by Asylum Patients Died in Hospital!**

**Apparently after he was mauled by Sasuke Uchiha**-

* * *

Wait… Tobi's last name is Uchiha that means they really are related. That's why she felt weird whenever he or his family looked at him, they all sort of had the same features!

* * *

**Ibiki was sent to intensive care in Kyoto. He was doing fine until his life line was cut in the middle of the night! Luckily a late shift doctor caught the mishap and was able to stabilize him but, during the process he was induced to a long term coma! And, if things couldn't get any worse for the poor man his oxygen line was cut during his coma in the middle of the night causing him to suffocate! From further research the police force found out this was not done by some random person but by an escaped asylum patients known as Gaara no Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha! They both have escaped!**

"Young lady! Are you going to pay for that or just sit there and ogle at it, loiter, and waste my time!" Hinata quickly re-clipped the newspaper and shuffled away.

What she had just read was unnerving. For one she actually knew some of the family of one of the escapist, two if Ibiki was being treated in Kyoto which wasn't really virtually that far Nagoya aka the place she lives in, that means they could be in this area. Sure it was unlikely the ex-patients would stumble upon the small section of Nagoya which for some reason everyone calls Konohagakure, Konoha for short.

But, still it was unnerving. And three well… what if they were looking for everyone on the plane and murdering them! Oh my Kami! She was still to young! She wanted live her life, grow up become an artist or… or singer! Or anything! Grow old have children, have her first kiss! And she actually wanted a boyfriend! Oh man she was to young, to kind, to… to… HINATA to die yet!

"Nata?"

"I d-don't want to die!" Hinata threw herself onto her little sister and sobbed relentlessly into her shoulder. Hanabi stumbled back into a lamp post and rubbed small circles into her sisters back. What was wrong with her?

"Nata what's wrong? And, how did you come to the conclusion that you were going to die? Which I highly doubt." Hanabi asked. The crying immediately stopped, Hinata stood up and quickly grabbed Hanabi's hand. Racing back to where she had just came from.

Stopping at the cart once again Hinata pulled the newspaper down and placed it on the counter. Expertly keeping it out of Hanabi's sight.

"You again! Finally gonna pay for something huh? Well just because you read it already it'll cost you twice as much!" The old man from before angrily made wild hand motions. Slapping the amount on the counter Hinata glared at the man. Which caused him to explode into laughter.

"Nata you have such a baby face." Sighing Hinata shoved the papers into her bags and left off.

"So what was the fuss all about?"

"Nothing Hana"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Hinata was walking at a fast paced stride. Being as she was older Hanabi attempted to match her steps but, couldn't quite yet due to the fact she was shorter to her sister. Hinata's face was pulled into an uncommon frown but, somehow it was different. Her eyes held a… quiet rage and sadness.

"Hinata just promise me you will be safe. Ok?"

Hinata slowed down and offered her a reassuring smile. Grabbing her hand Hanabi beamed and walked alongside her sister. (Hanabi had a small thought that maybe her sister was bipolar) Even with her sisters warm presence Hinata still couldn't shake the feeling of dread. And, in the pit f her stomach Hinata knew with all her heart things were going to get bad. Extremely bad.

After at least a 20 min walk and a brief stop at the ice cream shop, the two girls entered the estate filled to the brim with other relatives. The bigger side of the compound was for Hinata's immediate family which caused a lot of arguments from her cousins.

Hinata took off her shoes quietly while her sister preferred to kick the off brashly before they both slipped on their slippers before steeping on the glistening mahogany floors. "Hana, I'm just going to talk to Neji for a while. I'll help you with your homework in a little later ok?"

"Nata! You'll take too long!" Hanabi latched herself on to Hinata arm trying to tug her back. They at first didn't use to be so close. They were actually really distant but, after the death of their mother Hanabi looked up to Hinata almost as in a motherly figure. She really didn't like being without her for too long.

"Ask father to help you until I come back. I'm sure he won't mind."

"But, he pushes to hard!"

"Only to help you Hana. Don't worry it'll be quick. Ok?"

"Ok…" Hanabi reluctantly dragged herself towards her father's study. Not before sticking her tong out at the older girl.

Sighing, Hinata briskly walked up to Neji's room which was situated up stairs. Stopping in front of his room Hinata knocked twice in sharp fast reps, this was urgent. The door opened and Neji stood head resting on the door frame. He wore a simple pair of white GI pants and a sleeveless gray tee. His hair was in his usual low pony tail but was slipping out. His forehead was slick with sweat. He must have been doing his training in his room.

"Yes Hinata?" He questioned whipping his brow.

"Neji may I come in?" Hinata stepped closer, eyes wide with urgency. Sensing her distress Neji stepped to the side motioning for her to take a seat.

Neji had has bed, desk and, TV pushed to the other side of the room giving him enough room to perform his martial arts. Also our family's own special martial art 64 palms. Hinata chose to sit on his desk, while he sat on his bed his head resting in his hands while he looked up at her.

"Neji remember the p-plane incident?" Hinata could see him physically shiver.

"Yes I remember… what are you bringing this up for?" Neji inquired, scratching his head causing the lose pony tail to slip out. Hinata let out a slight smile before sliding off her seat perched onto of the desk and sat on the bed behind Neji her legs tucked contently behind her. Passing him the newspaper article, Hinata picked up the rubber band and gently pulled the hair out of his face as Neji read the paper.

Pulling the hair into a high pony tail she then slid the band down to his preferred height. Sitting back after redoing his hair Hinata rested her head on the bed frame, just as Neji abruptly stood up.

"I don't think we should tell Hanabi…" Hinata said quietly as Neji paced the room obviously deep in thought.

"Yes, I agree I don't think it would be quite wise." Neji kept pacing and Hinata was slowly starting to get worried. "Neji?"

"And, Haishi would do the same thing as you."

Neji just absentmindedly nodded his head, not really registering what she had just said as he continued to pace the room in wide erratic strides. His face was pulled in worry, exhaustion and, fear.

"Calm down, it's very unlikely those two are even concerned over us. Ok?" Hinata raised her voice slightly. Him acting nervous made her nervous.

"Yes Hinata."

"Ok."

Standing up Hinata gave Neji a small reassuring smile before embracing Neji. His shoulders were tense and ridged and Hinata realized that this was not only one being effected her but others too.

"Don't worry Neji I'll protect you." She whispered softly into his chest.

"That's my line Hinata." She knew he was smiling now.

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but, here I am… but the light! It burns! Anyway pop me a review it would make my boring little life a little brighter. :) And, anyone a little skeptical i can assure you this is not NejixHinata even though i like the two together but, no it's just a little family love. *and a little extra to make me smile* **


	5. Repeat

**Sup guy's I'm back for another installment hope you enjoy and pop me a review.**

"Maybe each human being lives in a unique world, a private world different from those inhabited and experienced by all other humans. . . If reality differs from person to person, can we speak of reality singular, or shouldn't we really be talking about plural realities? And if there are plural realities, are some more true (more real) than others? What about the world of a schizophrenic? Maybe it's as real as our world. Maybe we cannot say that we are in touch with reality and he is not, but should instead say, His reality is so different from ours that he can't explain his to us, and we can't explain ours to him. The problem, then, is that if subjective worlds are experienced too differently, there occurs a breakdown in communication ... and there is the real illness."  
― Philip K. Dick

"Sauce-gay!"

"Yes what do you want Gaara?"  
"Well-"

"Wait did you call me Sauce-gay?" Sasuke stopped tying the thick rope for a second.

"No…I just wanted to warn you, we only have 7 minutes before reinforcements come. So I suggest you hurry up and tie her." The female officer currently being tied up wriggled around furiously. Her mouth was covered in duct tape.

"Maybe we should just kill her she might talk about us?" Sasuke questioned pulling out a switchblade he manage to swipe off some American tourist. The officer let out a desperate cry as she tried to scoot away from the two.

She had long wavy black hair and stunning ruby red eyes.

Gaara stepped towards the older woman and crouched down so he was face to face with her. She tried furiously to not look into his eyes; shaking her head and letting out restricted cries for help. Gaara caught her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. "Sasuke give me the knife." Gaara reached out behind him not once taking his eyes off the woman's which where pooling over with tears as she whimpered out strangled pleas of mercy.

"You want me to kill you?" He felt the heavy and cool weight of the blade in his hand.

The woman shook her head side to side furiously her hair brushing his cheek slightly.

"Why not? Don't…" He brought the knife to her cheek bringing it slowly down. A thin trail of red seeping from the cut followed in the blade wake.

"Don't you just love… the color of blood?" Leaning in closer he ran his tongue over the wound tasting the red liquid. The woman whimpered at the maniacal look that flashed through Gaara eyes.

"Bitter… let's go Sasuke."

"Ok."

Suddenly the two heard footsteps rushing towards them. "ASUMA SLOW DOWN!" They heard a voice shout a little farther back. The door flew open revealing a tall burly man with side burns and a pack of cigs sticking out from his pocket. He looked shocked then quickly observed the situation.

"Kurenai!?"

"Mhmmmm!"

Asuma then looked at Sasuke who was standing shocked eyeing the gun that was on his waist.

Next was Gaara who was kneeling in front of Kurenai; a switch blade held up to her cheek. She was tied up with duct tape over her face.

Asuma growled and took a menacing step forward reaching for his gun.

Alas Gaara was too fast and he propelled himself backwards. Flicking his wrist he shoot the blade forward. It embedded its self-right above his intestines missing his stomach by a couple of inches. But, that's really if you were getting into detail, on the outside it looked like it hit him somewhere on his upper body.

Asuma crumpled in on himself landing on the floor next to Kurenai who managed to get the tape off.

"Asuma!" She cried shuffling herself next to him; leaning over his body trying to protect him from the Gaara. Feet could be heard nearing the door. "YOU MONSTER!" Kurenai screamed as blood pooled from under Asuma's quivering form,

"Whatever trash. Let's go Sauce-gay." Gaara neared Kurenai and pushed her to the side with his foot then kicked Asuma over. His Face was pulled back into a painful expression as he tried to hold back a cry. Kurenai was crying in the back ground.

"Shut up. He hit noting vital." Sasuke called to her in the background.

Gaara studied him for a second before reaching down and twisting the knife; Asuma shouted out in pain as tears involuntarily pooled from his eyes. "That's for ruining my fun." Gaara then roughly pulled the blade from his chest. Standing back up Gaara sauntered over back to Sasuke. "Come on." Flicking the blade Gaara smashed the glass of the office window and pulled himself through.

Sasuke soon followed not before sticking a chair under the door knob to buy them more time to escape.

"Wait… Gaara did you call me Sauce-gay back there."

"Of course I did."

"You little bitch! Fuck you, you hybrid panda raccoon!"

"Yeah not as clever and easy flowing as Sauce-gay."

"Hybrid Panda Raccoon!"

.

.

.

"I told you. He told you."

"Ya know I was waiting for your crazy to come back. You're scary when you're Gaara. I like Shukaku better he's funny!"

"Thanks Sauce-gay!"

"Never mind I hate both of you." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at Gaara with hate.

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura called from across the cafeteria. She sat by Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino. These were the times she wished Ino or Naruto were there but, they had to wait until the summer to come over to Japan and leave America.

"Yes?" Hinata asked shuffling over and placing her bags on the bench. "Kiba and Shino tell me they actually saw these two when they were flying over here. They say you saw them two!" Sakura had excitement in her eyes as she slid a newspaper article across the table.

**Konoha's Leaf : Police Guards Attacked by Gaara no Sabaku and Sasuke Uchiha!**

**Apparently the two asylum escapes struck again! This time crossing the border from Kyoto to Nagoya these two sneeked into the local police station to steal criminal files of none other than the dangerous gang Akatsuki! It's rumored that multiple people from the Uchiha family have once affiliated with them but disbanded later on! Officer Kurenai Yuhi caught the two in the act and attempted to arrest them until Sasuke managed to overpower her and tie her up. Officer Asuma Sarutobi came for back up and found Gaara torturing Officer Kurenai. He tried to apprehend them but, Gaara stabbed him with an airborne knife! Airborne! The two escaped with the flies by breaking the window. We advise everyone to watch out for these two for they are armed and lethal! **

At the bottom were two pictures of them supplied from the Asylum they escaped from. Just the meer sight of them sent a shiver down her spine.

"So it's true! You did see them! I heard you even saved that Ibiki guy that they murdered last week from them on the plane! Your so brave!"

"Well im not that brave and I don't really think I saved h-"

"Of course you did Hinata! Me and Shino were literally right there!" With wild hand motions Kiba signaled towards here side.

"Shino and I, Kiba, Shino and I." The deep raspy voice of Shino commented of from the side.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Kiba growled elbow shoving Shino a little which he of course ignored.

"Well Hinata I think that's sooo cool! And plus those two are a little cute..." Sakura cooed.

"You basically said a couple of lunatics were cute! What are you mad?" Kiba jumped up from his seat. "You didn't meet them up close and personal. They were... unnerving. The look in there eyes when the would look at you. It could make a grown man cry. I was almost reluctant to help Hina at first but, the way she put her life on the line and struggled for that man was endearing..."

"Plus you wanted to show me up because I got up to help her before you." Shino added running the mood.

"Shut up you four eyed bug freak!" Shino ignored.

"Wow the way you talked about Hinata! I guess she had to have been in the spotlight!" Sakure inquired looking at Hinata with her wonder filled eyes, Hinata blushed from the attention and adverted her gaze.

"Not even! Everyone else on the plane was to busy being scared shitless by listening to Gaara and Sasuke talking about how they might of killed that Ibiki guy!"

Just the mention of that made Hinata scrunch up her face in disgust. Sasuke and Gaara were so brutal. Plus they had no real remorse about it, human life was dirt on the bottom of their shoes to them. They even finished Ibiki off later on even though they didn't really have to. They had hurt him enough. Sighing Hinata re-read the paper before she stood up and went to grab lunch.

"Hey Hinata where ya going?" Sakura called from the table.

"Uh I forgot my bento so i'm going to get school lunch."

Hinata was already scared and tired and this was just extra stress.

_Hinata we told you_

_We warned you_

_We even ignored you_

_Now were back_

_Ready?_

_Set. _

_Jump!_

"No…the voices!" Hinata stumbled a little bumping into the shoulder of a girl. "Hey! Watch it!"

Hinata ignored her and rushed to the bathroom her face drained and paler than before. Rushing to the sink she splashed water on her face until she felt her face cool down. Wiping her face with her sleeve Hinata took deep concentrated breaths before she looked up. And, there she me two teal eyes.

"Glassy girl we meet again."

Hinata fainted.

* * *

Wiping the dry blood off the small switch blade Gaara inspected it over. Suddenly a pair of familiar pearly eyes appeared in the blade light.

"Glassy girl we meet again." Gaara smirked at the shocked face the girl made. Placing down the knife down of the ground of wood chips Gaara pushed off.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh? Reaching the end of the slide Sasuke climbed off and walked towards Gaara who was rocking back and forth on the swings. "Glassy girl is in the Knife."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

Picking up the knife Sasuke looked into the blade. No one was there.

"You tricked me! No she wasn't."

"She must of left? Probably didn't want to see that ugly face of yours." Gaara pushed of a little harder trying to kick Sasuke with his feet but missed by 3 inches.

"No way. Probably left cause' she had to puke after seeing your ugly face."

"Whatever Sauce-gay!"

"UGGGH!"

**Was it enough action for you guys? I'm trying to periodically add more Naruto characters just for a heads up. I'll try to get all the important people incorporated in somehow ok? So if you're missing someone just wait. Oh and I know there not a lot of Gahina and Sasuhina but I can assure you it's getting there. Anywhere pop me a review kk? Thanks!**


	6. Deaths door

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all of you who keep reading this story and help me keep going with your reviews! I love all you guys! Thank you for everything! I was actually going to delete my story and then I looked at those 8 reviews. And, even though it's not a lot compared to other fics with amazing stories I truly smiled in side. Once again thank you!**

Sanity brings pain but, madness is a vile thing.

-EURIPIDES, _Hippolytus_

"Hinata!"

Groggily Hinata opened her eyes.

Anxiety flushed over Hinata's face as she slowly lifted herself from off the bathroom floor. Looking around she noticed in fact it wasn't the bathroom floor but, her cousin's bed.

"Hanabi please just shut up. Hinata is fine I assure you." Hinata could her Neji's familiar stern tone on the other side of the door. Deciding to ignore them Hinata went back into her cousin's bed and shifted under the blankets.

"Hanabi please! Get out of the bathroom and go back to class!"

Hinata tried to block out the phone conversation with Neji's pillows.

"Hanabi I don't care if her class is boring! You need to get back to work, anyways you can always see Hinata when you come from school."

Hmm… Neji smelt like tea and… the leaves in the fall. Learn something new every day.

"What! Who's this Konohamaru kid! And, why is he in the girl's bathroom with you!"

Hinata raised a questioning brow.

"OBITO! Now there two boys in there! Tell them to get the fuck out! What the hell?! Hanabi get this punk off the phone before I drive up there and give him something to cry about!"

Hinata let out a small giggle, Neji could be so over protective.

"Thank you! Now Hanabi you get away from those guys before they molest you or something and make your way back to class. Checking up on you my ass! Obviously they were planning something heinous! And, don't you Neji me! No movies this weekend if you don't get to class now!"

Hinata could hear the phone snapping shut in rage. As Neji opened the door Hinata shut her eyes, faking that she was asleep.

"Hinata I know your awake. I put you in the bed on top of the blankets, not under them." Hinata hesitantly opened her eyes with a slight smile on her face.

"I-I'm assuming Hanabi was c-calling you from school so where's fa-father?"

"He's still at work. There's about 3 more hours of school remaining. You're lucky that some girl named Tenten found you in the bathroom. She got her friend lee to carry out of there to nurse."

"O-oh." Averting her gaze Hinata settled to staring at her hands. Her heart was beating rapidly as she vividly remember looking into Gaara's teal jewels. The image haunted her.

"So Hinata." Neji sat on the edge of the bed, his face was set into a stern gaze. His lips settled into a straight line as his out of this world eyes just like hers intently bore into her down turned head.

"What caused you to faint like that?"

Looking up Hinata looked straight into his eyes. She could feel her chest constricting at the thought of telling Neji what really happened. Would he even believe her?

"Well?"

.

.

.

.

"I saw the reflection of a demon."

* * *

Two dark figures walked into a dank isolated ware house.

The roof was caving from termites and, the floor was littered with trash and dried blood. A few piece of furniture wrapped in white trash bags were pushed over to the sides. If you looked closely you could see cockroaches and beetles crawling in the darkest corners as spider webs threatened the small insects to crawl near them.

"You sure he's here?"

"Has to be. Look at all the dried blood." Walking in further the two could see distinctively make out a sacrificial diagram drawn on the floor with white chalk. Fresh blood gathered in splotches in the center.

"Hey!"

The two whirled around just as a man walked in. In the darkness his white hair and light violet eyes illuminated themselves giving him a demonic and yet angelic look.

"Why in the fucking hell are you two punk ass retards doing in here!"

With closer examination the two individuals realized the demonic angel was dragging a girl by her short pink hair behind him. She was knocked out cold, her face had a nasty bluish back bruise on her left cheek. A thin trail of blood slid past her slightly parted lips. Her nose seemed a little crooked also. Her right arm was twisted in a discomforting angle and her feet were bound together.

"Oh… uh…"

"DO YOU KNOW ITACHI!" The boy stepped closer his face could be slightly seen from the light streaming in from the now open door.

"Oh you're Itachi's little bitchy brat! What's was your name again…. Oh yeah Sasuke who knew you would lose our fucking mind after Itachi pulverized the shit out of your whole fucking family! Crazy must run through ya'll Uchiha bitches huh! Ain't your little daddy and mommy still in that 8 year coma! I heard they're barely holding on might even be dying in their sleep right now!"

Sasuke twitched rapidly as he snarled at the taller man. This guy was a trained murder who sacrifices his victims alive to his so called god 'Jashin'. Even Sasuke knew this guy could crush him like a little insect if he felt like it so he wasn't even going to try and attack him for what he said about his family.

So he settled for back talk.

"Who are you to be saying anything about my family you little ass licker!"

The man let out a dark chuckle. His violet eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Momentarily ignoring Sasuke he dragged the pink haired girl farther into the abandoned warehouse before tossing her near their feet. He then turned around and slid the door shut.

The light slowly dispersed until they were left in total darkness.

Sasuke steep back suddenly wary of where the demonic angel was lurking in the pitch dark.

"Gaara are you still there?"

"Yes just follow my voice."

Stepping back Sasuke finally managed to locate Gaara in the blinding darkness.

"You ok you seem ridged?"

"Aren't you wary of where this guy could be? What if he's planning on murdering and sacrificing us?"

Sasuke nearly fell as a dark chuckle resonated through the dank building.

"Someone's a little pussy aren't we?!" The man's voices echoed followed by maniacal laughter. Dimly a light flickered behind them. The two boys turned around and saw the tall man kneeled over by the sacrificial diagram lighting candles on each point of the triangle that was encased by a circle.

After all three candles were lite the man stood up and walked past towards the two. "Move it." The two boys instantly separated from each other's side.

The demonic angel then bent over and hauled the unconscious pink haired girl on one of his shoulders, he then made his way back over to the diagram and harshly dropped her in the center of the large triangle.

"Finally! Male sacrifices were getting on my fucking nerves! Always trying to fight back n' shit when they should be like those dumbass girls and piss themselves in fear!"

The two boys just watched in slight fascination and horror.

Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open. Her green emeralds shot all over the places rapidly. They landed on Gaara and Sasuke causing her eyes to widen a fraction more.

"G-G-Gaara no Sa-Sabaku a-and S-Sasuke U-U-Uchiha!" After her realizing who they were she let out a blood curdling scream causing even Gaara to jump in shock.

"Hey don't forget me!" This caused the pinky to freeze and stop her mindless screaming. Shaking wildly the girl managed to turn herself from on her side to lay straight on her back, letting herself get a good look at the man.

Sakura could feel her body turn cold at the sight of the tall man looming over her. His eerie violet eyes made her stomach turn. Her skin felt prickly and cold as his eyes roamed over her features. And, for a sec Sakura though she wasn't going to make it out of here alive.

"Ya know boys. It's always more fun when they're awake."

The man pulled a small knife from his ripped jeans. This instantly caused Sakura to whimper in fright.

But, instead the man slashed his palm. He let out a low moan in pleasure and snapped his head back.

Sakura started screaming again.

But, this time she tried to scramble away from the masochist and shocked asylum escapees. The masochist snapped his sight back to the girl. She was trying to pull herself away but, her broken arm was hindering her. This caused a frown to etch its way on his face. How dare she try and ruin his ritual?!

Eyeing her for a moment the masochist then lifted his leg and smashed it into her left calf.

The sound of a bone echoed through the room.

Sakura didn't move or even flinch as the man slowly grinded his heal into her leg. And, when he was done he grabbed by the ankle and dragged her right back into her spot.

"Now stay still bitch." He glared at her only to get no response.

Sakura was in total shock. Then the blinding pain that felt like searing boiling water washed over her now twisted and mangled leg like a river. Sakura did not cry.

She screamed like hell. The pain was unbearable and she wished that this man would just kill her already.

"SHUT UP!" The man screeched before her brought his foot back and kicked her in the throat.

"Gugahha…" Sakura strangled out, her good arm shot out and clutched her throat in a futile attempt to stop the pain. "Sasuke… this guy is beyond crazy…" "I agree…"

"Now that you'll shut the fuck up and stopped being a bitchy little asshole let begin. The man then out stretched his hand that was cut by the blade. He then clinched his, drops of blood slid past his fingers landing on the convulsing Haruno's face.

The blood slipped in between her parted lips that where calling out in silent pleas, blood even managed to slip into her eyes causing her blurred and watery sight from tears to tint red. The demonic angel then said a couple of prayers before he knelled down over the quivering bloody mess that once was a bubbly pink haired cheerleader.

"Ready to be sacrificed!"

"N-n-no! Please s-stop!" Sakura croaked out in a low raspy voice before she burst into a deranged coughing fit.

The man's eyes darkened considerably before he leaned in close to her ear. "Wrong answer."

He then dug his fingers in the mound of flesh that surrounded her heart. Sakura gasped and lurched forward as his fingers encased themselves around her still rapidly beating organ. The man then jerked his hand back. The bloody mound gripped in his hands as it beat rapidly.

Blood gushed everywhere. It was enough to make Gaara lose control of his blood lust. Sasuke had to hold him back before Gaara decided to drown himself in the sheer amount of blood.

Sakura convulsing body pulsed up and down rapidly. Her eyes somehow managed to train themselves on the man who literally stole her heart. But, what she saw was no man. It was a demon whose face was drenched in blood. Its haunting violet eyes pierced into hers he brought the rapidly beating heart to his lips.

What she saw next was darkness.

But, what Sasuke and Gaara saw next was enough to make them quiver in fear.

The demonic angel brought his lips to one of the protruding veins of the heart and drank. He drank the blood in deep gulps. Some slid past his mouth in his mad downing of the red thick substance. Even Gaara froze at the sight of him drinking so much blood.

His face was now completely drenched in blood and the roots of his pure white hair was stained a bright burgundy.

What they had witnessed would haunt them forever.

"You… Uchiha boy asked me who the fuck I was to be sayin' shit about your family."

The man stood up and pulled out a ziploc bag from his pants leg. His still bloody fingers left mess prints all over the bag. He them opened it with his teeth which were caked in blood. Taking the heart he placed it in the bag before taking a marker out of his back pocket and scribbling 'ZETSU' over it. He then tossed it to the ground next to the heartless mangled body.

"I'm Hidan the maddest motha fucker you'll ever fucking meet."

**Hey… I know I killed Sakura but, with this I set up a major plot point in the story. Without someone's death** **it wouldn't make sense. It was either Sakura or Ino but, Ino is still in America till summer comes around remember… plus Sakura has been getting on my nerves lately… like since I've watched Naruto from episode 1… anyway who cares?! You'll love me for it later on promise. Anyway pop me review and if you noticed plot is totally starting to bust its move!**


	7. Arts a Bang!

**Hello everyone I've noticed the more chaps the more reviews so here you go. Enjoy! ;) **

To die is as if one's eyes had been put out and one cannot see anything anymore. Perhaps it is like being shut in a cellar. One is abandoned by all. They have slammed the door and are gone. One does not see anything and notices only the damp smell of putrefaction.

-Edvard Munch

Hinata walked through the schools gates. It had been a long weekend for her. Not only had she fainted on Friday, her cousin interrogated her about her small confession, and then her sister came crying into her room talking about how Obito had a crush on someone other than her.

All she wanted to do was talk to her friends. Early that morning Ino called her from America to check up on her. She had felt bad about lying and telling her she was great, even though she was felling extremely stressed out.

It was during these times she wished she could confine with her grandmother and mother. They always understood her.

Always.

Her mind would always get clouded with the thought of their deaths. And, those voices that once tried to imitate them. It sent chills down her spine.

Her first class was with Iruka sensei. She had always liked his class because all of her friends were in there. And, maybe they would divert her attention from her unwelcomed thoughts.

Quickly shuffling in the classroom Hinata found her usual spot next to Kiba and in front of Shino. Usually, Sakura would be on the other side but, the peppy girl wasn't even there. "K-Kiba kun where Sakura chan?" Hinata timidly questioned.

"Uhh I don't know. Might be running late or something?"

"O-oh…"

Turning back to face forward Hinata sighed lazily; placing her chin in her palm she silently scoured the room.

Iruka just as the bell rang walked into the room a complete mess. Pieces of paper flying out of his stack littered the floor lightly. Worry lines were etched on his face as he studied the room. Almost as if he were pitying them.

"Attention please."

The class instantly quieted down knowing full well how hard Iruka's punishments are.

"I'm so sorry class… but, it seems that your fellow class mate Sakura Haruno was murdered last Saturday on her way back home from cheer squad…"

"What?" Choji suddenly called out.

"Choji, she was murdered, murdered." Iruka replied tears threating to fall from his eyes.

"Iruka this ain't funny ya know!" Kiba jumped from his seat. Eyes fierce and wide.

"Wha… What type of sick…"Kiba wavered a as the tears streamed down Iruka's face. Everyone knew Iruka cared too much about his students to play something like that.

"Sick joke." Kiba finished slumping into his chair. The pure look of shock on his face and, the unnoticed tears that fell from his eyes sent everyone in the classroom into hysterics. Sakura was a kind person. Sure she had her quirks but, so did everyone else. And, no matter what she would help you I need; that kindness would never be felt again from the girl with pink locks.

"Hinata, it's okay…"

Looking up Hinata came face to face with none other than the silent bug boy Shino. Looking around her self Hinata noticed she had fell out of her seat. Tears pooled over her eyes like an over filled cup. A low sob escaped her lips before Hinata launched herself on to Shino.

She was absolutely stunned.

Because… in her head Hinata was laughing.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me ya'll little freaks are hunting down the Akatsuki cause' un?"

"Because, he's missing and we think he might be doing something with the sound!"

"Hey, hey un! Some attitude you got there un, ya got a stick up your ass really deep just like all you Uchihas yeah!"

"You blond bimbo just wait till you see what I do to you!"

The blonde's sharp gray blue green eyes darkened considerably. "You gonna do something… to me yeah?" He stepped closer to the two boys. "Hahaha! If you can yeah!" The blond man grabbed the boy by the gruff of his neck pulling him off the ground.

Deidara. He was 19; very close to the younger Uchiha's age. The thing was, is that he was tall and all of his running from authorities and blowing people up and stuff made him pretty lean but, extremely strong.

"Chill the fuck out you psycho pyro! Damn get that shit off him!" Hidan angrily commanded.

"Fine un! But, don't think that'll stop me the next time that punk tries to threaten me un! I've got enough death threats already yeah!" Dropping Sasuke to the ground Deidara expertly removed a handmade death off his back, aka handmade bomb.

"Shit man you could have died if he decide to push the button." Gaara blankly stated as he bore holes into the pyro's face. He had a strange feeling about this man, it's the way he looked at everything. His eye's hid something and he could feel it.

"What the fuck un! What the hell are you looking at emo bastard un?!" Cocking his hips to the side the tall teen placed his rainbow nails on his hips. He had on light wash jeans and a bright blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He wore a small apron splattered with multi-colored paint decorating it.

Gaara inwardly seethed at the man. But, he simply ignored the boy and stared back at him head on.

"Oh I see un." Stepping closer to Gaara, Deidara leaned in close. "You're wondering about me aren't you yeah? You're wondering why you're wondering about me to un. I'll tell you something." His eyes clouded over again. As he place a hand on Gaara's mop of bloody red locks.

"I hate Uchiha's yeah." He then walked over to that large glass sliding doors that were leading outside. They were on the top of an abandoned building and that glass sliding door lead to the roof.

"Oh shit! Yes finally something entertaining!" Hidan cheered from behind Gaara. He rushed forward towards the glass doors practically smashing his face to the glass. Deidara soon joined to stand next to him a little skip in his step.

"Are you two coming un? Or are you scared yeah!" Deidara questioned.

"I ain't scared you bomb crazy fool!" Rushing forward Sasuke went to stand next to him. Sasuke peered out side expectantly to see something. "Gaara come on!"

Reluctantly Gaara followed Sasuke's demand. At first he was a little wary about the blond pyro. The look in his eyes was just… wrong. But, then he remembered why he was doing this. What where his goals for seeking out the Akatsuki; not Sasuke's.

"Fine"

_Careful Gaara to much blood and, I'll come out!_

Shukaku was messing with his head again. Scooting his way next Sasuke he peered out the glass. And, what he saw was 2 people. They were panicked running around in the rain searching for a way out.

How did the not see the sliding door right in front of them?

"One way glass yeah!"

…

"And, no I did not read your mind Gaara so stop staring at me like I'm some god and watch this un!"

The blond took a hand gun from the pocket of his apron. Taking a single bullet he placed it into one of the chambers and spun it around before snapping the revolver shut.

"A game of Russian Roulette to start us off un." A wicked smile stretched over his face, contorting every angle and, for a second Gaara really feared for his life.

"Fuck yes!" Pulling the gun out of Deidara's hands Hidan slammed the revolver to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

"DAMN!"

Giving it to Deidara he brought it to the side of his head and pulled. Nothing happened either. That was already 2 shot so 4 were left Gaara quickly calculated.

"Psh! I ain't scared give it here!" Snatching the revolver from Deidara, Sasuke grabbed the gun and placed it to his temple. Deidara's eyes widened with excitement as he watched him bring the gun closer to his temple.

BANG!

Sasuke fell to the ground limp. His body quivering and shaking. "HAHAHAHA! That's what yah get you little punk un!" Deidara crackled. Hidan looked at the boy before his body began to shake.

"That bitch. Stole my fire!"

"Is he dead?" There certainly was no blood, only violent spasms.

"Don't worry un! Just one of my special blanks. I use them to knock out more guys, I make these so I can stun them and take them here without… unnecessary damage. I always like to see their faces when I show them my art though yeah! Those two guys out there running around like headless chicken don't know how honored they should be yeah! They're about to witness the greatest display of fleeting art crated by yours truly un!" The blond rambled on jamming his thumb into his chest in glee.

"The best part is that when you get hit twice…"

"What! What happens when you get hit twice?!Wait I already know hehe! Sop with all the suspense though you dumb blond piece of shit!"

"Hidan. Shut up yeah before I shoot you yeah."

"Chill!"

"Sorry to interrupt but, what happens when you shot someone twice?" Gaara intervened quietly. "I'll show ya yeah!"

Popping two of his special blanks into the revolver he then opened the glass door. Stepping out he then shut the glass door behind him. Gaara and Hidan were now looking through the glass like a television screen watching the blond.

At first he called out to the two people. The two men whipped their heads around in fright at his voice.

He said something and they came rushing forward with broad smiles on their faces. He kept talking and the started to slow down, their delighted faces turning into something of horror. By now Gaara really wished the glass wasn't sound proof.

The rain against the two men's faces made them look almost as if time stilled when the instantly stopped moving as Deidara brought up his gun. From the way Deidara shoulders shook Gaara could tell that he was laughing. Soon the men started to hesitantly laugh before Deidara shot his hand up with the speed of light shooting the man in the left.

At first he just stood there shocked as the man on the right stared at him with his mouth hanging a gape. The man who was shot then fell to the ground. His body spasmed and shook like the Sasuke did only minutes ago. Foam leaked from his mouth and nose as blood seeped from his eyes and from his pores.

The cold rain must have opened them.

Suddenly his body started to expand. And from the way the man's face contorted into extreme pain Gaara knew he was screaming like hell. What happened next was crazy.

His fingers popped open exploding into a mass of flesh bones and… pink. All around the man his body parts were combusting into a bloody mess but, the colors of the rainbow erupted from the open combusting parts. Blues, yellows, oranges, greens, pinks… reds. Everywhere.

Deidara looked up into the air clearly appreciating the 'fleeting beauty' He then looked to them man on the right. The man then looked back at the man on the left who was now reduced to a sizzling heap of flesh, blood, and wet muddy paint. He slowly trained his eyes back on Deidara and bolted.

He was going to jump of the edge and kill himself to escape his fate.

Deidara was not going to let that happen.

Shoving one more blank into the gun; Deidara aimed and fired twice. Once in the shoulder the other in the back of the head. The man about 5 feet from the edge spasmed violently. Blood shot from his ears causing the man to grip his head. He then stumbled backwards, his body shaking like a train just hit him and then he was literally thrown off his feet.

He shot off the ground about 3 feet before his body combusted instantly. Blood and chips of bone splattered everywhere. And most importantly the colors. Everywhere.

Deidara turned around, his face was something out of a horror story.

All over his face was sprits of blood and rainbow colors. He then made his way back to the glass door. Sliding it open he then threw off his apron revealing the one paint and blood free spot. Wringing his long blond hair he smirked triumphantly.

"So what did you guys think un?" The smirk on his face look so wrong and distorted.

"Well it would have been better if you could actually use the fucking blood for fucks sakes but, blown' people up is always da shit!" Hidan cheered.

"That was… graphic. It was really unexpected almost spontaneous." Gaara inquired.

"Really un?! You're so sweet yeah! Don't even know how long it took me to get the colors to stay vibrant without having the blood muddle up the color un! But, your praises light me up like a…a… firework yeah!" Deidara cheered spinning around in a circle. "I like you raccoon boy!"

Gaara was really creeped out by his enthusiasm about blowing people up.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around warily. How he was not dead? He hadn't had a clue.

"Oh the punk is awake."

"Ew! Go back to sleep you Uchiha scum un!" Deidara reached for his pistol instinctively until Gaara grabbed his hand.

Sasuke's breath left him as he looked into the blonde's mutilated face. The face of a monster.

"Shoot him twice and he dies." Gaara reminded him.

"HA! If there anything I hate it's an Uchiha yeah." Shoving the revolver back into his holster Deidara sent a frown down on to the Uchiha before he trained his eyes back out the glass sliding doors. The muddled piles that were once human were slowly being washed away by the rain.

"But, I sure do love art. It's a bang."

**Did you like it? Sasuke and Gaara confront Hinata next chap! WHOOO! Anyway pop a review for me ok! :)**


End file.
